


This Vacation Sucks

by Razial



Series: The Vacation Series [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Multiple Crossovers, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:58:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razial/pseuds/Razial
Summary: The Vacation gets even more deadly as the gang run into more trouble while looking for answers.





	

This Vacation Sucks

Author: Razial  
Beta: Hawklan

Disclaimer I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters connected to it. I also don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters connected to it. The same goes for Lara Croft and Charmed or any of the characters connected. They all belong to whoever created them or own the rights to them.

Pairing: Harry/Cho/Katie and Xander/Lara/Prue

Summary: The Vacation gets even more deadly as the gang run into more trouble while looking for answers.

Chapter 1

(Bell Spanish home)

Xander looked around the house he now found himself in while trying to ignore the creepy sensation from how they had just travelled. He noted Prue wasn't affected at all while Lara looked to be feeling the same as he was. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Prue like Harry and his friends had magic. Lara sat down quickly in an effort to settle her stomach.

"I don't know how you can use that kind of thing to get around," Xander finally said as he joined Lara on the couch and held a hand to his head.

"I thought you had friends who live in the magical world?" Katie inquired with a confused look on her face.

"We do," Prue confirmed. "However we've never had to use that mode of travel before," she told them. "While I doubt I felt the effects as much as my lovers did, I still felt a slight disturbing sensation when the portkey activated," she added.

"It's not a pleasant way to travel no matter if you are magical or a muggle," Harry broke in with a grin. "Took me a few times to get used to it and I never seem to be able to land right," he added as he moved to the kitchen and opened a bottle of wine and poured everyone a drink as the others all took seats. "Now I think we should discuss what we know," he said after he handed the glasses out.

"Clearly someone wants us all dead," Prue began after taking a sip of wine as it was not her favorite drink. "Someone who is tracking us by means we do not yet know," she added as an afterthought.

"Agreed," Katie broke in thoughtfully. "This trip we took was supposed to be completely secret and we took measures to prevent being tracked. Clearly we didn't think of all measures because I think it is now obvious that we are being tracked," she stated seriously. "Your vampire friend made it clear he was working for someone and I think we can assume Draco and that demon that attacked us on the plane as well," she continued, ignoring the slight glare Xander shot her for making it seem like Spike was his friend, even in jest.

"It has to be someone with ties in both our worlds," Lara noted after finishing her glass of wine, which seemed to help her get over the queasy feeling from the portkey. "Someone who hates all of us," she pointed out.

"They would also have to be very powerful," Cho concluded. "Draco wouldn't work for just anybody, only someone who was powerful could ensure his cooperation," she went on before downing the last of her wine. "He clearly has access to demons from what we've seen, maybe whoever is behind this is not human," she mused.

"Whoever is behind this is a dead man," Xander swore as he downed his own glass of wine. "He has tried to kill the women I love and that is not something I will accept," he stated with a dark look.

"On that we are in agreement," Harry shot back with a similar look in his eyes. "But first we need answers. I will get in contact with my family and friends back home and see if they can find anything out," he told them as he finished his wine. "I suggest we limit going out until we get some answers or a lead on where we can find this person," he suggested.

"Agreed," Xander said with a nod of his head. "We'll do the same, we have a lot of friends who might be able to get us some clues," he explained. "Might take a day or so but they are usually spot on," he added with a smile as he stood up, with Lara and Prue both following suit. "No matter which side finds the answers I suggest we team up to kill this person, whoever he is. He might have even more servants waiting to be sent against us," he continued.

"Agreed," Harry replied as he stood up as well and offered his hand to Xander who quickly shook it. "We'll keep in touch," he promised as he told Cho to get their address and phone number as well as giving them theirs.

"I don't suppose you can make us a portkey to our own summer home can you?" Prue inquired, wanting to get back home for a short rest.

"I can actually," Harry responded as he briefly scanned her mind to find the house's location. He then grabbed an empty can he had left out and quickly turned it into a portkey. "Here," he said as he handed it over.

"Thanks," Prue said as she took it before holding it out to Lara and Xander who both looked somewhat reluctant to touch it, but after a few seconds they did so. As soon as they did all three of them vanished. Harry wondered just what their new friends would do if they knew he and his lovers were vampires.

"Stay here and get some rest, I'm going to return home by an international portkey," he commanded Cho and Katie. "Lock down the house until I get back," he added as he quickly turned another can into a new portkey.

"Be careful Harry," Katie said as she quickly shot forward and kissed him long and hard before backing away. "We don't know what kind of weapons this person has," she reminded him.

"Don't worry I'll be fine," Harry assured her before he vanished as the portkey activated a moment before Cho could say or do anything.

Katie let out a sigh before she headed for their bedroom to lie down, Cho quickly followed. Neither bothered to strip and lay against one another, both hoped Harry would be back soon. 

+TVS+

(Stronghold)

Harry reappeared in the bed chamber of his home to find Kaira asleep on their double bed. She was dressed in a silk nightdress that highlighted her pale skin and wonderful assets. He took a few minutes to admire his wife before he gave into a compulsion to move to her side and lay next to her. Kaira instantly woke up, having sensed his presence as soon as he arrived.

"You have returned my consort and much sooner than expected," Kaira noted as she snuggled up to his side and laid her head under his chin. "I sense things have not gone as planned," she added, her eyes quickly opened and a serious look appeared in them.

"You are correct Kaira," Harry confirmed, unsurprised by the fact she had already detected why he was back early. "Since we boarded the plane we have been attacked three separate times," he explained as he began to relax in her presence as he always did. "We weren't the only targets, on the plane and at each of the other attacks we were allied with three other people," he continued as he met her concerned gaze. "Strangely enough a demon hunter and his two lovers, one who happens to be a Witch and they have ties to the magical world," he informed her.

"Is it possible they are behind the attacks?" Kaira inquired as she took in the information while she ran a hand over her lover's chest.

"No, I'm certain of that," Harry answered with a confident look. "I had the opportunity to look into their minds. They have no clue who is behind the attacks and like us they were on vacation," he told her as he began to run his hand through her hair. "The first attack was by a demon and he struck at us on the plane, killing many of the other passengers," he explained. "The second attack was conducted by Draco Malfoy," here Harry paused as a dark look crossed his features. "He had someone track us and come into possession of a rather large demon he intended to use to kill us so he could return to Britain and take over," he told her with an amused look, replacing the dark one from before.

"I take it you finally killed the idiot boy?" Kaira mused with a smile of her own as she knew just how much her lover had hated this long standing annoyance.

"I did actually," Harry confirmed with a wicked smile now appearing as he replayed the memory of finally killing Draco. "He had proven he could still be a rather big annoyance, so I dealt with him permanently," he stated as his eyes shone coldly, confirming to Kaira that Draco's death had been a painful one. "The last attack came when we arranged a meeting with the demon hunter and his lovers to discuss things. It was launched by a vampire named Spike who the demon hunter knew," he added a few seconds later after shaking of his satisfaction of finally killing Draco and deciding to continue his tale. "We helped kill them all and like with me, the demon hunter finally killed Spike," he went on. "We then returned to the Bell house where we are staying and talked some more. We agreed to work together to find who wants us dead and deal with the problem," he finished.

"So you have returned to find answers as to who wants you all dead and how he keeps finding you considering the precautions we took to ensure you would not be tracked," Kaira concluded as she finally sat up, bringing Harry with her. "Whoever it is will regret trying to harm you I swear it," she swore as she got off the bed and removed her silk nightdress, giving Harry a wonderful view of her naked form which he admired.  
Kaira paid no attention to her lover's gaze as her mind was focused on finding who dared to try and harm her consort. Such a threat must be dealt with. She quickly dressed in some black pants and a black t-shirt before she headed for the door, pausing she glanced at Harry who quickly moved to follow as he noted she was in no mood for playing around. She quickly headed for her father's throne room. While she and Harry ruled the now unified vampire clans her father still lived and ruled in their stead when they were away or taking a short break from their duties.

Her father looked up in surprise as he noted Harry entered with Kaira. It was the look of his beloved daughters' face that made him realize trouble had once again found them. He stood and moved away from the throne to greet them. He would find out what was wrong and then do all he could to help correct it, he had never regretted helping his daughter abduct Harry from his relatives. The day she picked the young man to be her consort had been the day everything had changed. Once he was turned and was revealed to be the long sought Lord of Vampires he knew things would be better for his species as well as all the others who were put down by the Wizards and Witches who seemed to think they were better than them.

"Father, you must dispatch our spies and find out who is after my consort and his new friends," Kaira stated as soon as she stopped in front of him. "They are somehow been tracked even with all the precautions we took to stop such a thing happening. He and his new friends have been attacked three times already," she told him with a slight glare. "I want whoever this person is found so he can be dealt with," she ordered, reassuming her role as queen of the unified clans.

"And find them we will, I assure you my daughter," her father assured her. "I will need all the information Harry has before I dispatch our spies," he added turning to look at his son in law.

They all took a seat and Harry began to explain everything that had happened again for his father in law benefit. Once he had told them everything, including the names of Xander and his lovers, he watched as the ancient vampire began to give orders. His father in law still had a presence about him when he was angry just as did his daughter. He could see both were enraged by the attempts on his life.

"Do not worry Harry, we will find them and then we will deal with them as we have dealt with all our other enemies," Kaira swore as she lay her head against his shoulder.

+TVS+

(Croft vacation house)

Xander put the phone back on its cradle after talking to Giles and telling him everything that had happened. Giles was shocked that all their efforts to keep them from being tracked had failed. He was also angry that someone had tried to kill them three times and he had promised to use all the contacts they had to find out who was behind the attempts. He was happy at least to learn Spike had finally been dusted, thus eliminating him as a threat to Buffy and the others in their group. He let out a sigh as he wondered just how much worse this vacation would get. ‘So much for being able to relax,' he thought with a shake of his head.

"What did Giles have to say?" Prue inquired from behind him, he spun to face her and noted she looked concerned about him.

"I'm okay," he assured her as he noted her look. "Giles said he will contact everyone he can to help us find out who is after us and then get back to me," he told her before letting out another sigh. "I just would have liked that this vacation would go smoothly," he told her as he moved to sit down and wondered where Lara had gotten too.

"We all did Alex," Prue replied. "But our lives sadly never seem to go to plan, maybe once we find out who is behind this and deal with him we can actually relax as we planned," she continued with a hopeful look on her face. "We needed the break which is why we came here," she reminded him. "Don't give up on us actually getting a break," she told him with a mock glare which made him smile.

"I agree with Prue, Alex," Lara said gaining their attention as she strode into the living room. "We will get the break we came here for. We'll just have to work for it," she told him as she moved to join them on the couch where Prue had now curled up against Xander. She moved to his other side and quickly mirrored Prue in curling up against him. Xander pushed his worries away and allowed himself to relax as he felt his lovers shift closer to him.

+TVS+

(Sunnydale, Magic Box)

Giles rubbed his chin in thought after saying goodbye to Xander on the phone. He supposed he should not be too surprised that trouble had found Xander and his two lovers. It seemed none of them could escape the dangers which constantly threatened their lives. He glanced sideways to where Buffy, Willow, Tara, Oz, and Riley were sitting and wondered what to tell them. He didn't want to alarm them and he knew Buffy and Willow had a tendency to jump the gun, especially where Xander was concerned. It didn't matter that the young man had come into his own in the last couple of years. They still don't see that he was no longer the one who could not defend himself.

No he decided to keep this to himself for now. He would head home to make the calls he needed to make. ‘Yes,' he thought it was best that he kept the group ignorant of what was going on, unless Xander actually wanted their help. With Lara and Prue with him, he decided the young man could handle this on his own. Besides he had already survived three attempts on his life, that was more than luck which he thought was what Buffy would call it.

"I'm headed home for an hour or so, keep an eye on the shop will you Tara?" Giles finally said as he moved to the door. Tara helped as much as she could at the shop, acting as a partner in most aspects.

"No problem Giles," Tara called back, stuttering slightly as she did so. Thankfully much of her stuttering was gone now and she was much more confident after two years of friendship with the group. "I'll see you later," she added.

Giles nodded his head before he headed out just overhearing Buffy call out a goodbye as well. He quickly headed home wondering who to call first. Maybe he should call Prue's sisters first for information into these magical folk Xander had run into. He could also contact his friends in the Watcher's Council and have them start looking into this.

+TVS+

(Darkened Room)

Jackson entered the room of his master followed by a tall man with dark hair down to his neck. He had an old style suit on that belonged in the distant past and yet on him it didn't seem out of place. His features also had a classical look to them. He looked like a high class gentleman, but to the man behind the desk who knew who the newcomer really was, he was his best bet at finally killing Potter, Harris and their trollops.

"Welcome Lord Dracula," he said in greeting. "I'm most grateful you could accept my invitation," he added with a smirk as he poured two glasses of vintage wine for them both.

"I could not refuse the chance to strike a blow against Buffy Summers and her annoying allies," Dracula replied as he sat down and quickly downed the wine. "She insulted me as did her friends the last time we crossed paths. I would like her beating heart on a plate, but the head of Harris will have to do for now," he growled, making Jackson shift slightly in unease.

"Yes, I think we'd all like to see the so called great Buffy Summers finally dead along with her friends," the shadowed man agreed as he calmly sipped his own wine. "But that is another matter. First we must deal with Harris and Harry Potter the so called Lord of Vampires," he stated.

"Lord of Vampires?" Dracula inquired in a deadly tone of voice. "There is only one Lord of Vampires and he sits before you. Who is this pup who dares to claim my title?" he demanded to know.

"Harry Potter comes from the magical world. He was the child destined to slay the Dark Lord Voldemort and so he did," the shadowed man answered. "He also killed Albus Dumbledore and destroyed the corrupt Ministry, but only after he was turned into a new kind of vampire," he explained as he finished his wine and poured them both another glass. "From there he united the vampire clans in the magical world as well as gaining allies in the various other magical races. He then launched his war and won," he continued. "He is a serious threat and he must be stopped before he gets any more powerful," he concluded before downing his glass of wine.

"Just for trying to claim my mantle as Lord of Vampires I will kill him," Dracula assured him as he downed his own wine before standing up. "I want all the information you have on them before I leave, I will then gather my servants and destroy them all," he swore with a confident smile.

"This file has all the information we have on them both as well as the four ladies traveling with them. As far as we know Potter's two companions are also vampires," the shadowed man told him as he handed over the file, certain this time his chosen assassin would succeed in getting rid of Potter and Harris. "Good hunting," he stated.

Dracula just nodded before taking the file and leaving the room, intent on getting everything prepared. He wanted to bathe in blood and soon he would. Jackson watched the legendary vampire leave with no small amount of relief, never before had any of his master's visitors made him feel like this one had.

"Do you think he will succeed master?" Jackson inquired as he moved to stand in front of the desk.

"Oh yes," the shadowed man said with a harsh chuckle. "I think this time we've chosen correctly. Potter's and Harris' days are numbered," he added as he leaned forward into the light revealing a face that was half human and half demonic. "And once they are dead I can begin my plan to conquer the magical world as well as the human one," he stated with a maniacal glint in his eyes. "Then I will open the Hellmouth and ascend to full demon," he added before he broke off into a bark of laughter than chilled Jackson to the bone.

He had been working for this man if he could be called that for three years and not once had he seen his face. He had no clue the man was half demon himself or what his true plans were. He knew enough about the Hellmouth to know if it was ever opened he and every other human being would be wiped out by the hordes of demons that would come out of it. He kept his features as calm as possible as fear began to grow in him, this man was insane and he was only now seeing it.

"We must draw them out again," his master continued, while being unaware of his second's doubts and fears. "Somehow we must bring them into the open so that Dracula and his minions can strike, but how?" he mused as he poured himself another glass of wine.

"Information master," Jackson suggested hesitantly.

"Explain Jackson," his master commanded with a glare. "Quickly," he added with no attempt to hide the threat his words meant.

"We can bait them into the open by making them believe they have found someone with the information they need to identify who is behind the attacks on them," Jackson explained nervously, afraid his sudden plan to try and stop what his master planned would turn against him and end up with him being dead. "I'm certain by now that they must suspect someone wants them dead. They are not fool enough to believe they have been attacked three times by accident or coincidence," he added. "Especially as two of those attacks were done by known enemies of theirs," he stated as confidently as he could.

Jackson shifted as his master coolly regarded him for a few minutes as he contemplated what his second had said. Taking a large gulp of his wine he decided finally his second had made some decent points. If he was in Potter and Harris's place, he would be looking for answers and information by now and so what Jackson suggested was logical. It made sense, still the information would have to have a ring of truth to it if it was to succeed in drawing out Potter, Harris and their allies.

"Very well Jackson, we shall go with your plan," he finally decided before he downed the rest of his wine. "I shall send you to make contact with them, make some discrete calls and they will learn about you," he stated as he stood up. "Make sure however that they do not discover what I'm really up to. I want them to come to me should they beat Dracula without any more of their allies," he ordered. "If they knew my real plans they would come will all the allies they could call on, so be careful what you tell them," he added as his gaze darkened. "Should you betray me Jackson, then your last few days will be filled with pain and torment before I kill you and believe me death will not be the end of your suffering, as I will condemn you soul to eternal damnation," he warned as his eyes seemed to become an endless void that made Jackson wish he was already dead.

"I understand master," Jackson finally managed to say with a short bow as he did his best to control his emotions and sudden desire to see his master dead. "I will not fail you," he added before he turned and left the room doing all he could not to look as if he was running.

The shadowed man leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. He couldn't wait to begin his conquest of the world both magical and normal. Nothing could get in his way, Potter and Harris had to die and soon. Hopefully Dracula wouldn't fail and if he did then he would personally kill them.


End file.
